rosgfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrett
pop Summary The Barrett M82, standardized by the U.S. military as the M107, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper systemdeveloped by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. Despite its designation as an anti-materiel rifle, it is used by some armed forces as an anti-personnel system. The M107 variant is also called the Light Fifty for its .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO) chambering and significantly lighter weight compared to previous applications and the 15% heavier base M82 model 12. The weapon is found in two variants, the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Super Extra-Ordinary Overview The Barrett is the most damaging sniper rifle out there. It has insanely high damage, and can only be found in supply drops or on dead players. It is also the same rank as the AWM because each one has their flaws. PROS *The Barrett has insane damage. One good hit on a low-armored or low health player could be an immediate kill. CONS *It is incredibly loud, and has a very distinct sound. *It's a bolt action, and is rather slow to fire and reload. Playing # You need to be very sure about when to use the Barrett. Usually, you should stay somewhere hidden or high-up for the best usage. If a player is running near you, switch to your other weapon- as the Barrett really can't hit a moving player. So, again, try to stay either high up or hidden (In a bush or something) For the best results. Countering Nearby If a player with a Barrett is nearby, go for the opposite direction. You really don't want to verse him unless its the final match up. If you do decide to kill him, try to scout out to see him first, get around him and then kill him without being spotted. Or, you can try to out-snipe him immediately, but if he retreats and spots you... well, then you're in trouble. Unknown Location If your fighting a player with a Barrett, you don't want to get hit- as that is the difference between living and dying. It's everyone's usual reaction to when they get hit, prone down. If your getting sniped though... you want to run for cover and try to find where the sniper is. Remember, they already see you- so going prone will do nothing. After getting to cover, look for shot marks or flashes. You can immediately tell if a player is using a Barrett or not because of the red symbol. If they are, and you've been hit/shot at, you should probably throw a smoke grenade and run or any grenade at where the sniper possibly is. If you throw a lethal and nobody dies, the sniper is not in that spot. If you are under prepared- just retreat. And if it's last minute, just retreat as well. Attachments Muzzles * SR Silencer * SR Compensator * SR Flash Hider Magazines * SR Ex-Mag * SR QD-Mag * SR Ex-QD-Mag Stock * SR Cheek Pad Scopes All Sniper Rifles have a default Scope with Normal Vision which eliminates the use of a Red Dot Sight or a Holo-sight but you are still able to put them on. * Red Dot Sight * Holo-Sight * 2X Scope * 4X Scope * 8X Scope Trivia The Desert Eagle (or Deagle) & BARRETT are the only guns in-game that are .50 cal in real life, The Desert Eagle (or Deagle) Chambers .50 Action Express While BARRETT chambers .50 BMGCategory:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles